


Dean wants to go home

by Moo4Freedom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moo4Freedom/pseuds/Moo4Freedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still unsure about where Mommy has gone, four year old Dean deals with an unstable home for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean wants to go home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time actually posting on here, long time lurker. Just a quick one shot about Dean adjusting to life without his mom.

The carpet smelled funny, the sheets were scratchy, and the heater was loud. Dean wanted to go home. He wanted his big boy bed with the soft blanket Mommy made for him. Daddy said it would only be for a few weeks. Once the house was fixed up they could sell it and get a new one. Daddy said he and Sammy would have to share a room, but that was okay. At least he’d still be there. Not like Mommy. Mommy was dead, which meant she was gone. Dean didn’t know where she went, but Daddy got really mad when he asked. He hadn’t asked him again. 

Daddy was reading the paper. He did that a lot lately. He hadn’t been to his job at the car shop in a few days. Dean liked Daddy’s boss Mr. Herman. He always had candy on his desk, and he’d sneak a piece to Dean when Daddy wasn’t looking. Sammy started to fuss from the other bed. Daddy got mad when Sammy cried, especially when he was reading the paper. It was hard to pick up Sammy since Dean wasn’t much bigger than him. He patted his back to calm him.

“Daddy, Sammy is hungry.” He didn’t smell like poo and he just woke up, so that must be it. 

Daddy grunted and quickly made a bottle for Sammy. 

“Dean, I’m busy here. Feed Sam for me.” Daddy said as he handed over the bottle. 

He sat Sammy up, using the pillows to help support him. He kissed the top of his head, breathing in Sammy’s sweet baby smell as he happily slurped down the formula. He tasted it yesterday, it was gross. Everything in the motel was gross. There were no toys in the bath tub. Daddy hadn’t brought them back home since the fire to get anything. He wanted Mr. Bootsy, and his firetruck with the siren, and the puzzle with the cow. Sam was done with his bottle. It didn’t take long for him to finish. Maybe he needed bigger bottles, or mashed potatoes. Babies could eat mashed potatoes. Next time he had some, he’d share them with Sammy. 

He bent over Sammy and patted firmly on his back like he’d seen Mommy do. She said Sammy had to burp or his tummy would hurt. He burped a little bit, but Dean wanted to make sure. He didn’t want Sammy’s tummy to hurt. Suddenly, Sammy let out a big burp and the formula that was in his tummy was now all over Dean, Sammy, and the bed. It smelled worse now, and Dean felt gross. 

“Damnit Dean, don’t just sit there. Get a towel.” Daddy yelled. He pulled Sammy away and went to the bathroom to clean him up. 

There was a pile of dirty laundry in the corner. Dean grabbed one of the big towels and wiped off the bed. If Mommy was here she’d tell Dean to get in the bath tub. She’d fill it with warm water and bubbles, and get his favorite submarine to play with. Then after his bath she’d hug him tight in the puppy towel. She loved it when he barked at her and wagged his pretend tail. After his bath the blankets would be clean and soft again. Mommy would pull out the story book with the pretty pictures that Sammy liked. The stories were for babies of course, not big boys like him. But Mommy did funny voices and would scratch his back if he sat next to her while she read. She was the best. 

Daddy finished cleaning up Sammy and came out the bathroom. 

“Just clean yourself up. I’ll get the bed.” Daddy said as he put Sammy onto his own bed. He didn’t sound mad anymore, but he wasn’t looking at Dean either. He didn’t know if he should take a bath or just change his clothes. Daddy didn’t say, but Dean was pretty sure he’d get mad again if he asked. Every time Dean asked a question, Daddy got mad. He didn’t like Dean bothering him. He was a big boy, he should know what to do. 

He had to step into the bath tub to turn the water on. He had to use both hands to get the knobs to turn. The water was cold, and he didn’t know how to make it warmer. He made a pile of his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, and carefully stepped into the tub. Daddy bought the Spiderman soap he liked. He pushed open the top and squeezed the soap onto the washcloth. He started with his arms and then washed down. He was shivering by the time he finished washing his legs. He dumped the cold water over his head to rinse off and carefully stepped out of the tub. Daddy had put clean clothes for him outside the bathroom door. He quickly pulled them on and brought his dirty clothes to the big pile of dirty clothes in the corner. 

Daddy was reading the paper again. Sammy was chewing on a washcloth, rolling around on the bed. There was a stack of magazines Daddy had found and brought back to the room. He opened the top one and looked at the pictures. He was hungry. He hoped Daddy would go and get dinner soon. Mommy would make grilled cheese or dinosaur chicken nuggets. And if he was really good some pie. Mommy made the best pie, especially apple. She’d let Dean help peel the apples, and she’d sing as she cut them into tiny pieces. 

Daddy didn’t sing, and he didn’t cut the crusts off Dean’s sandwiches. Last night, he’d been too busy reading his papers and Dean had to go to bed without dinner. He would have said something, but Daddy had been drinking the smelly something that made him extra mean. He missed Mommy. Maybe she had to go away, because of the fire. She must have been scared. She’d come back soon, and they could go home. She had to come back, she had to.


End file.
